The Trials and Tribulations of Kinomiya Takao
by Divey
Summary: [TYKA] Tyson's had enough waiting around for a confession from Kai, which really should have come by now because it's clear as day that the two obviously have a thing going on. Thus begins Tyson's PLAN. Whee! Features Oblivious!Kai, because he's much fun.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Well, here we go! It's another BB TyKa goodness fic! Rejoice! And we can never dominate the fanfics with this genre because, in my opinion, _there can never be enough TyKa. _Who's with me on this?

**Disclaimer:** The cast from BB is not owned by me, though I'm starting to suspect they've sold themselves to the hair salons in order to pay off having to use so much hairspray for their lovely, lovely styles.

**Dedication: **See, everyone here is so nice, I have to multiply dedicate this story! (Listed in alphabetical order)

Aki Yamato – who helped me create The Hotel Scene. You know what I'm talking about.

Bexi e – who is hilariously insane

Ellen Sar – who supports me in my belief that there should be more Kai-ukeness around here

Kiina Kia – who encouraged me to get off my butt and _write_ (thank you! ;;)

Lady Winged Knight – just because she's an angel.

Laticia androness – who introduced me to the wonder of mocha coffee and bearshare. Mmmm. I can't thank you enough!

Melissa- who wants to associate her drawings with my story, _and_ who helps me catsuits! Whee!

Nuttonbuttonpaws – who's perky and helpful and great!

Plushie Heartless – who is refreshingly adorable. How's it going?

**Pointed Teeth - **who is sweet enough to offer to beta for me!

**Special Thanks go to Pointed Teeth. I'm sure you know why! ((glomps))**

**

* * *

**

_**The trials and tribulations of Kinomiya Tyson**_

_Prologue_

The early morning sunlight hit the pillow, highlighting a rippling wave of shimmering blue. The head to which it was attached remained ignorant of his sudden aesthetic qualities though, and merely burrowed deeper under the pile of blankets. Morning carried on, content to let the boy sleep until he was fully rested.

The machine by the boy's bed, however, wasn't nearly as indulgent. As the numbers clicked over to the next minute, the raucous sound of the alarm jarred the air, startling a nearby fledging robin into awkward flight.

Tyson woke suddenly, his arm flying out on automatic to shut off the wake-up buzzer. Ears successfully rescued from an early deafening, he half-sat up and tried to re-orient himself.

Today was Saturday, at the thrice cursed early hour of 6:25. He groaned and almost flopped back into sleep before remembering why he'd set his alarm so early.

It was his turn to open the camp! Ever since that last World Tournament Mr. Dickenson and the committee had organized this camp for younger beybladers. Hopefully this camp, they'd said, would help the kids make the right choices – both for blading and for life.

Speaking of beyblade… Tyson's thoughts drifted as he got ready to go. All too soon, his thoughts came to the reason why he was still tired: he'd stayed up well after midnight in a furious brainstorming session. This summer, he vowed, _would_ be the one where he and Kai would get together. No more misunderstandings, no more reasons to fight (excepting friendly beybattles, naturally), and most importantly, no more Kai running off for parts unknown, maybe never to return.

Tyson gave his hair one last quick brushing before tying it back. The most frustrating thing about this whole thing, he decided, was that he _knew _they liked each other. All those looks, the shared secrets, those quiet moments between them… they all pointed to one fact: Kai liked him. As in _liked _him, liked him. And it wasn't as if the feelings weren't returned. Most of the time that they were together Tyson felt that steadily pulsing inner warmth – reserved only for Kai – spiral into a nearly uncontrollable compulsion to…

He felt his face heat up. Everything from holding Kai's hand, to brushing hair away from those deep, indescribable eyes, to nuzzling his cheek, to jumping Kai and pinning him against some flat surface and ravishing him senselessly. He wanted to be with Kai forever! These feelings within him had been growing for the last several years, and by now, they'd swelled enough to be registered on the Richter scale.

But Kai wouldn't _do_ anything! It was driving Tyson crazy! And it wasn't as if they were lacking opportunities, either. This summer, what with working together in the camp, there'd been no end to the quiet moments they'd shared. Last Friday, for instance, had been a prime example: just the two of them on a hill, staring peacefully at the sunset. Tyson had made sure to stay close and listen _very_ closely to anything Kai had to say.

Kai, the sexy lump he was, had just lain there.

In the midst of gobbling his breakfast, Tyson paused his frustrated fuming to smile in recollection. That actually had been nice. After all, Kai cut a very striking figure against the sunset. All hard lines and angles, but with soft eyes that Tyson easily melted into…

His watch beeped, reminding him he was supposed to have left six minutes ago.

"Crap!" He resumed gobbling, his mind whirring into activity again.

So last night, Tyson had stayed up, thinking of ways he could get Kai to break and confess. After all, Tyson had made his feelings towards Kai more than clear. He didn't want to pressure Kai, though, which is why he hadn't said anything … incriminating. As the situation now stood, the ball was in Kai's court (and had been for some time now, admittedly). If Tyson could just get Kai to confess, then they could move on to the fun stuff. He'd give Kai one more day to spontaneously erupt into love confessions, then he'd have no choice but to implement… _his Plan_. Dun dun duuuun.

Tyson locked the door behind him, all ready to sprint to the camp; he might still be able to make it if he ran.

"Late as always, Tyson?"

Tyson spun around. "Kai?" he gasped. "What are you doing…" he trailed off, taking in the sight of Kai in leather, sitting comfortably on a jet-black rumbling motorcycle.

"Uh?" he pointed out intelligently, trying not to drool.

Kai shrugged, ignoring his unsaid question. "You could always run there." He sounded bored.

And it was things like this that made Tyson _know_. Before 7:30 in the morning, and Kai had shown up to offer him a ride, knowing him well enough to realize he'd be late.

Tyson threw on the helmet Kai offered, then hopped onto the back seat.

"Hold on!" Kai shouted as the motorcycle revved up.

"Gladly," Tyson purred, to low to hear over the rumble, then snaked his arms around Kai's torso and pressed close.

And then he yelled with adrenalin as Kai tore off, trying to make up for the lost time.

TBC


	2. He's got the look!

**A/N**: Warning: I wrote this chapter after seeing "The 40 year old virgin." It's the funniest movie I think I've ever seen (it made me laugh – in the theater w/ the rest of the audience – until my abs hurt. TWICE!), but I think you can look to that movie for … ((blushes)) ah… some of the scenes in here. ((coughs))

**Disclaimer**: The BB charas don't belong to me. I don't know how to say that creatively.

* * *

**Chapter One: Monday**

(Sunday evening)

'_Day one,_' Tyson wrote out slowly. What he doing right now would make the whole situation real. Concrete. Actualized.

Or so he hoped.

Saturday had passed the same as always. Between the excited kids and enthusiastic teachers, Tyson and Kai had found themselves paired together for one reason or another. Looks would flash between them, hot and intense, but when Tyson had suggested coffee afterwards, Kai mumbled something apologetic and disappeared.

_Again._

Thus, Tyson had started his Official Log Book. Emblazoned on the cover was the slapped-on title, "Tyson and Kai's Get Together! Ai Da!"(1) The book was still brand new, having been purchased only hours previously. And now, finally, Tyson was ready to actually _write_ in it, realizing the situation. This would let loose a tidal wave of suppressed teenaged male hormones. With any luck, Kai would be swept away by Tyson's tidal wave, and the two of them would unite and declare sweet, undying, passionate love.

Wait. Back up. _Wet Kai._

Tyson drooled a little at the thought. It _was_ a good thing that he was unleashing this tidal wave upon Kai. Depriving the world of a wet, dripping Kai – complete with clingy clothing – was a crime punishable by death. Tyson forgot for a few moments that the tidal wave was only metaphorical.

A knock on his door interrupted Tyson's controversially rated daydream.

"Tyson! Supper!"

"Coming, Gramps!" Tyson called back.

With a moment's more of thought, he carefully inscribed the words that would determine his plan to _woo._

**Day One – Phase One – "_Intense Looks"

* * *

_**

(Monday)

"Kai! Good morning!" Once again stuck opening the camp, Tyson yawned a surprised greeting.

"Made it on time today, did you?" Kai responded blithely.

Tyson yawned again, then flapped his hand dismissively. "Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Here."

"Mm. Thanks." It was mixed just the way he liked it, too. He imbibed the nectar of the gods with all the exaggerated greed of the human race.

About two minutes later, the life-saving caffeine kicked in with a snap. Tyson yawned once more, shook his head to erase any vestiges of sleep, then clapped his hands.

"All right! Time we got going!" Remembering his plan from last night, he shot a practiced, sultry look in Kai's direction. "Whaddaya say, Kai?"

"Whatever." Kai was looking away, already surveying the places to set up the bey arenas.

Curses abound and blast it all!

Wait… Tyson took a calming breath. It was still early. There was still plenty of time to catch Kai in one of his Looks. And then, Kai would realize just _how_ mutual the feelings between them were and promptly proclaim his passionate, undying love. Tyson couldn't wait!

* * *

Morning came and went, with essentially similar incidents. It was only at lunchtime, when they'd snuck off to "their" hillside to eat, that Tyson achieved some form of success.

"So what to do you have for lunch today, Kai?" The question was asked as an excuse to get Kai to look at him. His eyes were geared and primed, screaming wild temptation.

Kai chewed determinedly for a minute before looking up to answer.

Their eyes met and caught. For a moment, all was breathless with anticipation. _'This is it!' _Tyson celebrated. _'He's going to confess!'_

Kai cleared his throat. "Tyson?"

"Yes, Kai?" Tyson murmured, still shooting heated, sultry looks at exponential output.

"I hate to ask, but… are you alright?"

Tyson pressed closer. "Just fine," he murmured again in an even throatier voice. '_Come on, Kai!'_ his mind cheered. _'You can do this! Confess!'_

Kai turned back to his sandwich with a shrug. "If you say so. You looked like you were going to keel over or something." He resumed his mastication of the lunchtime meal.

Tyson stared at him for several long moments. He'd been so _sure_… Tyson blinked a couple of times, willing away the disappointed tears. "Oh."

Tyson winced as the small, pathetic sound emerged. This was ridiculous. He was behaving like a little girl! … But, you know, he'd really _practiced _that look! To have it so very misinterpreted was horribly painful. Deep in thought, he, too, started in on his lunch.

"Peanut butter and banana," Kai's deep voice, tinged with a hint of embarrassment, broke into Tyson's mind.

"What?"

"You asked what I had for lunch. Well, it's peanut butter and banana." Kai looked down, the slightest tinge of red splashing over his pale cheeks.

Tyson stared at him in a kind of stupor for a good half-minute before bursting out into good-natured laughter. "That sounds like something Max would have! Tell me, Kai," he teased, "does that have any mustard?"

"Shut up," Kai glared. "It's supposed to be good for you."

"If you say so," Tyson backed off. "Is it any good? Oh!" He grinned as a wicked thought hit him. "Can _I_ have a bite?" In a sort of 'strike two' mode, he threw Kai another one of his heated, sultry looks.

Now it was Kai's turn to stare. "You… want to try this?"

"Yeah," Tyson confessed. "I'm curious now." Not only was he curious, but if Kai agreed, then Tyson would get to have a sort of second-hand kiss from Kai! After all, their mouths would _kind of_ be touching the same areas. "If you want," he coaxed a reluctant looking Kai, "You can have a bite from my sandwich. It's a BLT," he elaborated.

Kai stared at him some more, and his wide eyes were looking at Tyson so intently that they were starting to seriously test Tyson's self-control. And so it was that it was with a slightly shaking hand that Tyson offered his half eaten sandwich.

"You want?" he offered, nervously anticipating the outcome.

A strained moment of… something, and then Kai nodded slightly. "Yeah, ok," he agreed, offering his own sandwich. Their hands brushed as they took the other's, both of them smiling a little self-consciously

And Tyson didn't think a bite had ever tasted more delicious.

* * *

(Two hours later)

"Let it rip!" Tyson's group dutifully chorused, letting their beyblades fly. In the afternoon sun the metallic edges and painted designs sparkled like stained glass at noon.

"Great job, you guys!" Tyson crowed, dancing with excitement. "You've all come a really long way so far! We'll call it a day, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!" the kids called back, most of them waving energetically. Tyson copied the gesture, grinning broadly.

"Well, _someone's_ in a good mood," a familiar, but not expected, voice spoke up behind him.

Tyson whirled around. "Hillary! When did you come over here?"

"Silly. I've been around for over an hour now. You're just too off in your own little world to notice me."

"Oops." Tyson was grateful for his dark skin, which hid his current flush of embarrassment. "Uh… how are you, then?"

Hillary slid in closer, a Tyson-eating grin across her face. "I," she purred, "am _curious._ What's made you so happy?"

_'Crap!'_ Tyson's mind screamed. Hillary was way too observant for her own good. But he couldn't tell her the truth; it might leak out and make Kai want to run away! What to do, what to do…?

"Oh, ha ha!" Tyson grinned in a reasonable facsimile of his normal smile. "The kids are really improving, is all."

Hillary crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "I don't believe you."

"Uh…"

"Let me think," she mused for half a moment, before her eyes widened almost comically. "Ohmigosh!" she squealed, "you've got a crush!"

"It's _not_ a crush!" Tyson glared frantically, trying to get her to lower her voice.

"Then you're in _love?_" she squeaked. "Ooh! Ooh! Anyone I know?"

"Hillary!" Tyson shoved a hand across her mouth to shut her up – just as Kai walked by. For a moment, Tyson lost himself in the way his scarf fluttered in the breeze, and the way those legs seemed to stretch on forever, despite the baggy pants.

"Tyson?" Hillary's amused voice cut through his X-rated thoughts of what he could to those legs _with_ the scarf. "Tyson! You're drooling."

"Mmm."

"No, seriously. It's on the right side of your mouth."

He wiped the telltale line away guiltily, just as Kai bent over to start the motorcycle.

"Gaaah…"

Beside the fascinated Tyson, Hillary grinned a triumphant smirk as an idea hit her. Wickedly ignoring Tyson, who probably wouldn't have been moved by a horde of scantily clad cheerleaders, Hillary waved frantically. "Hey, Kai!"

Kai paused before kicking off the ignition, and looked at her impassively.

"Something came up," she called over, fibbing like crazy, "and so I can't give Tyson a ride home. Could you maybe…"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You owe me," he grumbled, though whether he directed that line at Tyson or Hillary was unclear.

"Thanks, Kai!" she chirped, then was dragged off suddenly as Tyson emerged from his stupor. Without a word, he hauled her off to the other side of the court to underneath a building's awning. "Tyson, what?"

"Hillary," he hissed, looking more serious than he had in a long time, "stay out of this, ok?"

Shocked, Hillary stuttered, "I- I just thought I'd help."

"That's great and all, but things are a little more complicated than what they seem to be, ok?" Tyson lost his intense look and patted the girl on the shoulders. "I can't lose him, Hillary. Promise you won't share this with anyone."

Hillary relented. "You've got this under control?"

He nodded, "Trust me."

"And I can't help at all?"

"I'd really rather you didn't."

"Last question, then," she sighed, then froze Tyson with her best glare. "Do you see Kai as more than just a piece of meat?"

"Wha--?" Tyson reared back, sputtered, then flushed angrily. "You, of all people, I expected to know better! Of _course_ I do! You _know_ that!"

Hillary softened some more at the surge of protective emotions that shone at her from his face. "I do, yeah. I just didn't want to see your friendship destroyed because of some wayward, overly excited hormones. I've never seen anyone as close as you two."

Tyson smiled. "Really?"

"Really. And so I promise to stay out of your way, but only if you promise to give me _details_ when this is over. Got it, buster?"

"Geez, Hillary!" Tyson laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok!"

"Good," Hillary was satisfied. "And now, run back over because you've got a confused future boyfriend in black leather waiting to give you a ride home."

"I do, don't I?" Tyson grinned sloppily. "He's so good to me."

"TYSON!" The impatient yell echoed across the courtyard, startling several birds into flight. "Let's go, already!"

"For crying out loud, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Tyson screamed back, then gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, Hill! And remember, not a word!" he whispered, before dashing over to a grumbling Kai.

* * *

Gasping, Tyson tried to get his muscles to relax. They were still strained tautly around Kai's body. His face still sweated, his lungs heaved desperately for air.

And yet, despite all the screams of termination that were coming from his body, he could feel nothing but a sated sort of relief. With a whine, he uncramped his hands from around Kai's waist, then slid off his perch, moaning.

Kai looked down at him. "Tyson?"

"Too… fast!" Tyson breathed, then twitched a couple of times – mostly for effect.

Kai, predictably, snorted. "You _did _hold me up. How am I supposed to get everything done on time if you keep me waiting?" Despite his harsh words, though, he turned off the motorcycle and helped Tyson up. "You ok?"

A deep breath and, truth be told, Tyson felt as good as new. "Yeah, I'm cool. You?"

Kai shrugged in his Kai-esque fashion that could mean any number of things. "Hn."

Reluctantly, Tyson backed up a couple steps. Kai had said he was in a hurry, but… "Hey, Kai?" _'Flash!'_ went his smoky look again. "I know you said you're busy, but do you have time to come in for a bit?"

Kai tilted his head slightly to give Tyson an odd look. Though originally confusing, Tyson had finally figured it was an unconscious habit that Kai had developed sometime before. And who was he to point it out when it made Kai look so adorable?

"Tyson, are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"Just _fine_," Tyson answered, trying to look irresistible.

Kai raised an eyebrow, his head still tilted at that kittenish angle – then drew back, resuming his normal stance. "Make sure you get some sleep tonight, then," he stated gruffly, then put on his helmet and mounted his motorcycle.

With a conservative wave, Kai tore off, leaving Tyson to stand in the doorway with his hair fluttering in the afterwind. A time passed, then Tyson grinned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, _purr_."

Decisively, he did an abrupt about-face and quickly ran to his room to record in his log book.

**Log Book Entry: **Day One

**Date: **Monday, July 10

**Method: **Sultry Looks

**Success: **1 out of 10 :(

**Comments: **Kai didn't seem to get the fact I was seducing him. Repeatedly asked me if I was all right – PROOF HE CARES!

He's so sweet. Hope springs eternal for tomorrow!

* * *

TBC

(1) The name of Kai's attack in the Japanese version. It means "It's Love," I believe.

**A/N:** And… yeah! I don't know _what's _going on with this story. Comments? Suggestions? Screams of … random chaos? All are encouraged and shall be replied to in the next chapter! I shall swoon in giddy giggliness! ((dances about ecstatically))


End file.
